The invention relates to engine air management systems for internal combustion engines.
Internal combustion engines take in large amounts of air and also generate a relatively small amount of blowby gas in the crankcase containing engine oil and oil aerosol. The air management system may include an air intake filter as well as an air-oil separator having an inlet receiving blowby gas and oil aerosol from the crankcase, an air outlet discharging clean blowby gas, and an oil outlet discharging scavenged separated oil.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts in the above technology.